The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations
The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations is an upcoming Hybrid RPG-Platformer by In-Verse, the final title is yet to be confirmed, and like The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night ''is a 10th anniversary game. This game marks being the 100th title on the Developer's aim. It will be for PlayStation Vita and New Nintendo 3DS portable consoles. The Game's story will be a retelling of the eight games, and is set to be released late 2017. It maintains the Lighthearted Mood and Humor of the earlier games and the rating returns to be for Everyone since the second game. Rated E for the ESRB, PEGI 3, CERO: A (All Ages). Overview The game has Visual Novel-esque cutscenes. The story is across the nine titles, counting ''Beyond the Fate, but re-adapted to bring Vanessa into the fray. The Adventure/Platformer side consists on Hub Worlds that guide to diverse levels through the game, the player controls Vanessa and other two characters in a team as she travels around the colorful and magical world of the series. The levels have infinite time, unlike previous games whose limit was 30 minutes. The RPG side consists on Pressing a menu in the Touch Screen will allow to select attacks during the enemy invasions, in the bosses, fights are turn based, with animations as unleashing the "Omega Attack", the strongest attack in the game. Characters Everyone from the previous games is confirmed. Playable/Enemy/NPC Characters *Vanessa Luxaloss *Emily Fontaine *Jennifer "Jenny" Thorndyke *Sylvia Thorndyke *Sarah Nelson *Elise Luxaloss *Seth Einsteintin *Jaden Luxaloss *Alaitz Friedman *Rainel Schulz *Hellene Glacius *Lucinda Sheppard *Desselle/Gill Aldina *Collin Hartz *Ashley Vincent *Lumine *Tenebrae *Amy Fontaine *Christian "Chris" Thorndyke *Decade *Prince Neyén/Asra *Tatianne Sunrise *Lucien the Fairy *Arthur Sunrise *Iris Üller *Yann Aidan *Chip *Darren Hansen Daugion *Maraiah "Tuffy" Pei *Shane Grayson *Jemma Rhodes *Mark O'Bryne *Lydia Blaze *Jackie Frost *Tania Sharp *Heat Kiesler *Paris Krauser *Dark Kaiser *Antonella Romanette *Jayden Danforth *Skye *Ada "Merlina" Osborne *Mitzy Stroh *Jackson Kramer *Kendra Kramer *Donny "Ed" Anderson *Vitenka Itzala *Chiaro Argiaren *Lenka Ilargia *Vind "Vent" Haeris *Maximus Irving *Diego Castro *Kali Chrome *Astral *Rina *Ramsés *Noah Schneider *Isolde *Kevin *Maura Kane *Elly "Elle" Martine *Xelo *Meli *Rey *Windy *Kanon *Arlond *Charice *Chaos *Leon Camus *Luna *Priscilla Testarossa van Cortlandt *Queen Miranda Luxaloss *Salem *Duke John Luxaloss *Oswald Neal *Brian Bryant *Clyde and Alden *Lucas O'Bryne *Jake O'Bryne *Joey Brass *Brandon Westwood *Alice Browne *Robert Kane Stewart *William "Billy" Fontaine *Saya Sunrise-Fontaine *Frederick Sunrise *Alia Storm-Sunrise Trivia *For the Japanese version, Koichi Yamadera will replace Keiji Fujiwara as Einsteintin. Returning to the role since the fifth game. **So is Naoki Yanagi as Lucien, now he'll be voiced by Takashi Ohara. Whereas his new English voice is Robbie Daymond. *There will be new characters exclusive for this game, but they are at most Family members for the established characters, such as Sarah's little twin brothers, Emily's Grandfather, the Thorndyke's, etc. *The game is the other Vanessa series 10th Anniversary title, the other being The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night. *The game is meant to go back to the Lighthearted story after the fifth game. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:RPG Category:Platformer Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:New nintendo 3DS Games Category:New nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Work in progress Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Platformers Category:Platformers with RPG elements Category:Platform Games Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:"e" rated